


Lock picking

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anonymous Prompt: For some reason the Doctor and Clara end up chained to each other. Bickering and Smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock picking

'Let's go to the Moons of Orion 12,' Clara said wearily. 'It will be nice and relaxing. They have these wonderful pools of light that you can float in as if in the ocean but without the water or the seaweed. Just massaging you with the light beams.' Clara repeated back the Doctor's words from just hours ago in the TARDIS. 'It's an adaptation of hard light hologram technology.'

'I just got the timing wrong.' The Doctor said by way of an answer. 

'Wrong timing is just a little tiny bit of an understatement.' Clara shot back, her tone getting a bit testier now. 

'Look, I try my best but sometimes I get a digit wrong on the chronometer.' He glared owlishly at her. 'I'd like to see you be perfect every single time. I have heard about that exams grading scandal you were involved in at the school.'

'That was not my fault!' Clara declared. 'The school secretary transposed the columns from my grading sheet and every student's marks were off by 5 rows. I proved that to the headmaster. Why are you even bringing that up?'

'You're trying to blame all this on me.' He huffed and made to turn away from her until the clanking of chains reined him in.

'You entered the wrong century! We've landed 300 years BEFORE the invention of the hard light pools.' 

'You probably nudged the numbers when you were fondling the console.' The Doctor sniffed dismissively.

'You landed us in the middle of a civil war and they think we're spies!' Clara reminded him, raising her hands at him with the heavy iron cuffs. 'We're stuck here! Chained! Together!'

And they were, facing one another with chains crossing over to link their wrists together and their legs chained at the ankles with Clara's legs over his. Then there had been chains, thankfully thinner ones, around their waists to links in the floor. The Doctor had already tried to work the cuffs off of Clara but they had resisted his efforts so far. Shifting closer to Clara, the Doctor found the chains would slacken more to give him more range of movement. Unfortunately, it also meant that Clara had to wrap her legs around him and almost sit on his lap. 

'Doctor, who in their right minds chains people up this way? This is ridiculous!'

'Oh well,' The Doctor was concentrating more on reaching the lock around Clara's side to see if he could at least release that one. 'From what I remember,' He paused with a curse under his breath as the lock slipped from his fingers and he had to scrabble against her side to grab it again. 'The Orionites have very strict social codes regarding personal space. It's very demeaning to remain facing someone for a long period of time and even worse to be touching someone who isn't a sexual partner.' His fingernails were digging into the lock probing to see if he could spring it that way. 'Funny thing is that it's well documented that prisoners that were locked up this way for long enough would wind up in some sort of compromising position and then they'd convict them on that alone. Ingenious way really of making sure whoever you locked up would wind up getting punished one way or another.'

Clara's eyes widened. 'What do you mean compromising?'

His eyebrows were pulled together in concentration and his tongue between his lips. He had to shift her closer on to his lap hoping for just a few more millimetres of play in the chain. 'Ugh, I'm going to need a nail trimmer badly after this.' There was a metallic click and the clanking noise of a lock hitting the floor. 'Got it!' He grinned at Clara. 'One down, 9 more to work on.'

'You didn't answer my question.' Clara prompted him as he pulled the chain from around her waist to have a long look at it. 'What sort of compromising position would get them convicted?'

'Oh. Well, I think the most common one was intercourse. They preferred to have two men chained up together because any sort of male on male action was a serious public no no. Private fine but if anyone other than the two men saw it it was a massive social faux pas. Even male on female sexual activity in public was bad but there were a few instances when it would be okay, almost.' The Doctor had managed to dismantle the lock and get a strip of metal from it to use for the next lock. 

'Can we maybe not travel to planets where sex is such a major phobia!' Clara smacked him hard on the only place she could with their position, his stomach. 

'Ow!' Clara's punch caused the metal pick he'd been fashioning to fall out of his hands and between them. 'Clara! I'm trying to get us free. You are NOT helping.'

'That was for getting the timing wrong.' Clara snapped at him. 'The next one is going to be for not bringing the sonic with you.'

'You've already berated me for that, you don't need to do it again.' He growled and began to stretch his hands towards the metal lock pick. 'Clara, can you lean back a little, it's fallen on your skirt.'

'Where?' Clara looked around but couldn't see it.

'Bottom part, Between your legs. Under.' He could see it barely. 'Just lean back a little, spread your legs a bit too so I can see it better.' 

'Doctor!' 

'What?' He looked at her puzzled.

'You make that sound like your trying to look at my bits!' Clara was shocked. 

'The metal pick, it's right there, I can get it but if you don't move then I'll probably wind up fingering you anyway!' Clara just coughed, closed her eyes tightly and did as he reached between her legs to get the metal pick. His hands brushed against her inner thigh and she caught her breath. 'Got it!' He raised up the pick in his fingers between them. 

'Great. Can you hurry up and get us out of this now?'

'I'm trying. Can you move closer to me? I'll work on the waist chain around me next.' 

'Why?" Clara was cautious. 

'I need you to hold it steady as I'll have to twist about to reach it. Unless you know how to use a makeshift lock pick.'

'I hate you.' She hissed as she scooted closer against him. Without the chain around her waist she could get right up against him, her skirt riding up but there was little she could do about it except be thankful for her tights. She had just enough give in the remaining chains to grab the lock around his waist and pull it around enough for him to reach it. 

'Stop breathing so heavily.' He grumbled. 'You're giving me an earache.'

'I'll be giving you more than an earache.' She growled back. 

'Is that a threat?' He blinked at her, squinting at the tone of her voice. 

'Oh, don't you know it.' Clara shot at him. 'You're probably doing this on purpose.'

'Of course I am.' He said sarcastically. 'Getting chained up together was just precisely the way I had in mind of getting you in my evil clutches to do with you as I wished. Now, shush!' He focussed on the lock, working the makeshift pick in it until there was a satisfying click and it popped open. 'There! Two down. Now the more challenging ones.' He began to work the second small lock apart to get to the inner workings. 'If I can get the second pin out of this one I can then try to bind them together and strengthen it to work on the larger wrist locks.'

'Well, hurry up.'

'I told you to shush.' He reminded her. Clara whacked him in the side with her one hand. 'Stop that! You're cranky when your in custody.'

'I am parked on your lap, chained together and you're going on about the finer points of lock pick manufacture. Get these off me now!' She rattled the chains roughly and the parts spilled out of his hands. 

'Clara!' He hissed. 'Great, just great. Don't move!' She froze. 'Crap.' 

"What?' She asked in a whispered tone, afraid to speak any louder. 

'One of the halves fell down.' He paused, just looking at it. 'Sorry.'

'Sorry why?' Clara asked. 

'Remember back in the TARDIS you asked me to change out of these old things?' He began to turn red. 

'Yes. Why?'

'You said I shouldn't be out and about in clothes that were at risk of ripping.' He continued. 

'No,' Clara's forehead dropped to rest on his shoulder. 

He tried to move his chained wrists down between them but the linked chains stopped him. 'Clara.' She didn't move. 'There's a,' He coughed. 'A rip at the seam. I can't reach it.' 

'Seriously?' Clara asked, disbelief in her voice.

'Sorry.' He had the decency to look sheepish. 'I'm really, really sorry.'

'Fine.' She shifted and was just about able to start working her fingers into the ripped seam. 

'Very very sorry.' He repeated as she was feeling around in his trousers. 'Incredibly.. ' He gasped as her fingers brushed against his privates. 'Sorry.'

'DOCTOR!' Clara pulled away with a jerk. 'Commando??'

'Too restricting.' He muttered. 

'Warning next time.' Clara steeled herself to try again. 'Better yet, you're under orders to wear underwear all the time now.' Her fingers were exploring blindly in his trousers. The Doctor felt the cold metal lodge between his member and his thigh. 

'Clara,' He directed her as best he could. 'It's about an inch towards my ah, stomach. Just go slowly.' He gulped loudly as her fingers began to move over his skin. He squeezed his eyes tight, enjoying her touches far more than he ought to in this situation. 

'Doctor, I can just about .. ' Clara concentrated for a moment and then, a last slow brush of her fingers against his member and she had it in her finger tips. 'Got it!'

'Don't drop it again!' He cautioned her as she worked her fingers back out of his ripped trousers. With a relieved sigh he took the piece of metal from her and went back to work on making a sturdier lock pick. 

Clara stayed as still as she could to not cause a repeat but she couldn't help making a comment. 'Should have dropped it again just so I could jam it into your..'

'Clara!' He blanched. 

'Thigh.' She said, not meaning that at all. Sitting on his lap was not the most comfortable of spots as he was using her skirt almost like a worktable to hold the bits and pieces of his lock pick. 'How much longer is this going to take?'

'If you keep talking it will take forever.' He mumbled as he was winding one of the wires around the other parts to bind them together. 

'My rear end is going numb.' She complained. 

He glared at her through his eyebrows. 'Your complaining about a numb rear after you've been groping my privies. Would it ease the boredom if I let you play a little with them?'

'That's uncalled for.' Clara said brusquely. 

He sighed and looked at her. 'Sorry. I'm no more happy about this than you are. If it makes it any easier for you, shift about until your more comfortable.' He took hold of all the lock pick parts and held them tight in his hand. 

'Thank you.' Clara said primly and, using her hands to hold onto him, she shifted about for a few moments until she found a softer spot on his thighs but it meant her hands were pressed closer to his stomach. 'I'm not digging into anything am I?' She asked as the look on his face was hard to interpret. 

'No.' He said. 'Not digging into anything per se.' The Doctor swallowed audibly as the lock of one of her wrist cuffs was pressing into his privates now. He groaned. 'Can you move your hands a little?' He asked.

'Not much room but I'll try.' Clara tried to move her hands to one side or the other, rubbing against him without realizing it. 

'Clara.' His voice caught as the motion had his member stirring. 'Could you just settle on one spot now.' She rested her hands again but now the lock was right at the now-erect head of his member. He squeezed his eyes shut. Clara looked at him wondering what was wrong. 'Not there.' His voice went up a pitch.

Clara looked down and her eyes widened at the bulge that had formed there and even wider as she realized where the lock was pressing against him. 'Oh my!' She relocated her hands again. 'Sorry.'

'Not as sorry as I am.' He said breathlessly. 

'What's wrong?" Clara asked. 

'You really need to ask that question?' The Doctor looked at her with an arched eyebrow. 

'Oh.' Her turn to look sheepish now. 'What can I do?' His eyes went wide at her question. 'Oh.' She said again. 'Can you ah, get that lock pick working?'

'I hope so.' He went back to concentrating on the lock pick. After some more long minutes he peered at his work and nodded to himself. 'Let's give this a try. Turn your wrist a bit.' 

Clara moved her wrist towards his hands with the unfortunate effect of her other hand now resting close against his still hardened privates. 'How can you stay this way in this situation.' She asked without thinking.

He was busy working on the lock around her wrist and answered blithely, 'Can you keep your privates from getting lubricated if you had someone groping you?'

'Touche.' Clara just gave in to the point. 

'Crap.' The Doctor sighed. 'It's not strong enough. Too thin a metal to work against the thicker locks of the cuffs.' He raised his hands to rub his forehead but it was Clara's hand that he felt instead. 

'Alternatives then?' Clara said, trying to console him as best she could. 

He furrowed his brows in thought. 'Just need something a bit thicker, stronger. The length is right.' He held up the half inch long pieces of metal. 

'How long would it have to be?' Clara asked.

'Ideally, if I had about an inch long piece, maybe about three times as thick it'd probably work. These are really just scaled up versions of the waist chains and I was able to put enough pressure on the trigger mechanism with my nail. 

Clara bit her lip, 'Doctor.' 

'Yes?' He was still pondering the situation and only half paying attention to her. 

'My turn to apologize.' Clara said.

'Why?' 

'My bra.' She whispered.

'Seriously Clara, you just spent how long having a dig at me for going without under wear and.. and... reacting. Now you want to talk about your wardrobe.' 

'If you had a slightly larger piece of metal that was a bit thicker you could release the locks, right?'

'I just said that. What's that got to do with your undergarments.' 

'It's an underwire bra.'

'And that means absolutely nothing to me.' The Doctor said and then his eyes widened. 'Sorry, you said wire?'

'Yes.' Clara nodded. 

'Your bra?' It clicked in his head.

'My bra.'

'Oh.' He looked at her chest, then to her face, back to her chest and then blushed. 'You, ah, won't be able to .. '

'Reach.' She finished for him. Clara could see his brain working through the implications feverishly. 'Just do it.' She said. 

He nodded and began to slowly lift her top up out of the way. 'I won't need to take them off entirely I think.'

'Shut up.' Clara said. 

He nodded and shut up. With her top up, she was breathing harder in the cool air. 'Going to have to tear it to get at the wire.' He mumbled as he lifted the bra away from her breasts to try and find a way to get at the wire. It was her body's turn to react and as he worked her nipples hardened while his fingers kept brushing against her breasts. It was as obvious as his erection, which was stirring again at the sight before him. 

'Do it.' She tried to keep her voice calm. 

Using the smaller metal pieces, the edge was sharp enough to cut into the fabric of her bra. 'Just need one side.' It took some doing to work the wire free and he looked at it. 'This should do it.' He looked up at Clara and saw her face, flushed. 'Clara?'

'Sorry.' She groaned, trying to get herself under control again. 'Compromising position.' She muttered.

He held his breath, understanding what she meant. 'Hang on, please?'

'Can you?' 

'Trying very hard to.' 

'Hard,' Clara parroted his word back at him. 

'Sorry.' He mumbled and, using the end of the wire he attacked the lock on his wrist. The metal almost bent but then they both heard the click. 'Oh thank you!' The Doctor's relief was palpable. The wire end lasted one more lock, his other wrist was freed finally. Using the other end he now had the feel of the lock and was quick to pop the locks on both her wrists. With her hands free, the Doctor waited on her to free the other wire from the other side of her bra and minutes later, they were both free of all the chains. 

Clara looked at the ripped, useless bra in her hand now and tossed it away. 'If you can go commando, so can I.'

The Doctor laughed. 'Come on, let's get out of this place!'

'Wait.' Clara said, holding him back. 

'What?' He looked confused.

'When we get to the TARDIS...' She let her sentence hang there. 

The Doctor looked at her, glanced at her chest, saw that she was looking at his groin area. 'Save the compromising position until we're in private.' He said, grabbed her by the hand and they were off, running to the TARDIS.


End file.
